Love Potion N°9
by Angelface Grace
Summary: Someone slipped Buck some Sardonac and Matt was the first person he saw. Can you say ‘horny teenager’?


Love potion n° 9  
  
By Angel  
  
Disclaimer: Don't know them, don't own them, wouldn't know what to do with them if I had them. Distribution: No cookies till you ask! Summary: Someone slipped Buck some Sardonac and Matt was the first person he saw. Can you say 'horny teenager'? Rating: PG 13 in my mind, but I guess I had to put R in the header; this is for m/m relationships and some innuendo, but for some real action you'll have to wait for the sequel. (which I'm actually writing in tandem with this story)  
  
Author's notes: Sardonac is a yellowish liquid that Newcomers use to bond with each other. Once ingested, the person who ingested it is drawn to the first person they see. Race or gender don't matter. The effects usually wear off after about a month, unless the couple copulates, then it's permanent. This story should be considered as an alternate universe (AU), because there is plenty of stuff here that I'm just making up, some stuff is out of canon and basically, I expect all readers to keep an open mind. All this being said, enjoy!  
  
Love potion n° 9  
  
By Angel  
  
Buck looked around. Why had he led them convince him to come to this club? At least they'd poured him some sour milk. He just didn't get this whole preoccupation humans had with age. In Tenctonese culture he was an adult, but on this planet he was still in high school, even if he was a senior. And alcohol or it's equivalent was a big no-no for 18-year-olds! And now his so-called friends had brought him to this Tenctonese club and had instantly disappeared into the crowd. No Tenctonese worth his spots would disgrace him- or herself by this blatant "human" display, grinding into each other, not caring whether it's a stranger or a friend. Too bad Buck wasn't a human kid. Then he would have known to keep an eye on his drink at all times. As it was, he didn't notice his drink being spiked with a yellow liquid.  
  
___.___  
  
"That bloody stupid kid," Matt cursed under his breath. Just his luck. He knew the kid was a bit obsessed by any and all things Tenctonese, but to go to the Gra. Gar. whatever, the worst club in town in the seediest part of said town and George just led him go! Didn't he know what went on in there? For all his book-brains, his partner sure had a thing or two to learn about being street smart. Jeez. That place made Djengiz Kahn look like a lamb and DeSade like a nun. He just hoped he would get there in time. For all intents and purposes the kid was innocent, naïve, didn't know what's for sale in the world.  
  
___.___  
  
"Ok," Buck decided raising his drink, "I'm gonna finish my drink and see if I can't find a way home. It's no use hanging around here much longer." "Hi," a gravely voice sounded to his right, "I'm Peter Piper, how's it going?" Buck looked at the man and couldn't help shudder a little. To Newcomer eyes, he was just plain ugly, with a greasy face, mismatched clothes and barely any spots. But there was also something about him, something Buck could only describe as 'sinister'. "Fine," he finally answered, "I'm just finishing up and leaving." With these words he brought up his glass, effectively missing the look of malevolence in the other man's eyes.  
  
___.___  
  
"I'm gonna have that kid's hide if it kills me," Matt muttered to himself as he worked his way past the door guard with an impressive waving of his badge. "That kid had better." Just then he saw Buck, standing at the bar and throwing back a glass of sour milk. In three massive strides he stood next to him and yanking his arm with the glass down, he yelled: "What the hell do you think you're doing, Buck?! Have you completely lost it? You're underage, for god's sake!" But Buck hadn't heard anything. All he saw was Matt. No, not Matt, Matthew, with his beautiful brown eyes and dark hair. Suddenly all he could think of was brushing that hair, rubbing his knuckles. against those beautiful temples. "M. Matt. Matthew?" Buck stammered and then proceeded to faint for the first time in his life. Cursing, Matt managed to grab the kid before he split his head open on the counter, his expletives completely drowning out those of the ugly man standing nearby.  
  
___.___  
  
TBC  
  
Note: I decided to give people a little taste of what I'm writing, just keep in mind that I'm fickle and might decide to change the entire story around. That's why I need feedback, people. All I can say is that yes, there will be a happy ending. eventually. Oh, and don't bother with sending any flames (non-constructive feedback or blatant insults), they'll only be used for roasting marshmallows. Love, Angel 


End file.
